Menus have become common features in user interface elements that are produced by computer systems. Menus generally include a number of menu items that a user may select to cause an associated operation to be performed. Menus were initially devised so as to be statically displayed as a permanent part of the user interface produced by a program. Unfortunately, such statically displayed menus may occupy a good deal of the available display space and when multiple menus are displayed, may cause the user interface to have a cluttered appearance. As a result of these disadvantages, pop-up menus were developed. Pop-up menus are drawn or "pop up" when a user requests that the menu be displayed by manipulating a cursor or selecting a command.